Cuentos de Hadas
by Apolinar
Summary: Bueno va igual que un cuentito xD espero les guste es un RikuxSora ahi va.


Apolinar: siii por fin!!!! Bueno les digo que también me dicen Hisuo por si las moscas xD aquí esta mi segundo fic de Videos Juegos disfrútenlo.

Cuentos de hadas...

Este era un niño de nombre Sora que vive en una isla junto a dos amigos: un chico de nombre Riku y una chica de nombre Kairi  
Al niño siempre le gusto la chica es lo que el creía, pero un día el estaba sentado en las palmeras y ve que su amigo Riku se declara a su amiga Kairi...lo chistoso es que este niño no se puso celoso de su amiga sino de su amigo...lo quería solo para el.

Se fue su casa a llorar...porque descubrió que realmente amaba a Riku y no a la chica...lo que no sabia era que Riku no se había declarado a Kairi...sino que estaba ensayando en como decirle a Sora sus sentimientos...Riku vio como Sora se fue llorando a su casa y preocupado lo fue a ver...lo encontró en su habitación dormido con lagrimas en los ojos..Riku se acerco y se sentó viendo detenidamente a Sora, este comenzó hablar en sueños...lo que Riku creyó oír lo dejo desconcertado...Sora suavemente comenzó abrir los ojos y ve a Riku...Sora nuavemente comienza a llorar y pedirle por favor que lo dejara solo...Riku le acaricio la mejilla pidiéndole que le escuchara...Sora guardo silencio y Riku dijo: "yo te amo Sora" Sora creyó morir ¿que sucedió entonces haya en la orilla? Sora le dice: "y Kairi donde la dejas?!" Riku sorprendido y sonriendo le toma la barbilla junta sus labios solo en roce y susurra: "estaba practicando en como decir que te amo" Sora no aguanto y abrazo a Riku por el cuello y besándolo..Un beso apasionado y lleno de sentimiento haciendo un juego de lenguas...tuvieron que parar por falta de aire y Sora dice: "Riku yo también te amo" los dos sonríen para luego besarse... se recuestan en la cama, Riku mira a Sora y dice: "crees que...tu..." Sora le sonríe y dice: "Quiero ser tuyo...Riku" este se sonroja para besar a Sora desenfrenadamente mientras Sora le comienza a quitar la playera y Riku la chaqueta...este comienza a besar su cuello mientras Sora se muerde el labio y dice: "Riku...vamos...te amo" Riku desabrocho la polera de Sora comenzando a besar su pecho y dando caricias...con cada contacto Sora gemía mordiéndose el dedo...Riku..Llego a su pantalón que rápidamente comenzó a retirar...observo el miembro ya erecto de Sora el cual introdujo en su boca: "Riku..Ah" comenzó a saborearlo mientras Sora escondía sus dedos en la cabellera de Riku..."Riku..me..me.." a este le dio igual bebería toda la miel de su Sora si es necesario "Ri..Riku ah!" este se vino en la boca de Riku el cual saboreo con ansias.

Sora se tapaba el rostro realmente le daba vergüenza, Riku quita sus manos y dice: ."Mi amor.. no te avergüences...a mi me fascino" Sora le queda mirando y dice: "Riku..." .

Sora beso a Riku sintiendo un sabor distinto el cual no le dio importancia comenzando a bajar y desabrochando el pantalón de Riku para comenzar a masajear el miembro: "Sora..hmm..ah" Sora se acerca a su oído y susurra:"no es justo que solo yo disfrute.." luego pasa la lengua por el lóbulo de la oreja de Riku.

Cada ves Sora comenzaba a masajear mas rápido..."Sora..me..ah...vengo..." Sora susurra "no me importa.." este se vino en su mano.. El cual sensualmente lamió cada uno de sus dedos, .Riku los toma para comenzar a saborearlos para luego besar a Sora, este coloco las piernas de Sora en sus hombros e introdujo un dedo en la boca de Sora el cual lamió para luego introducirla en su entrada: "arg..." luego introduce el segundo y un segundo gemido de dolor aparece: "Sora relájate..." este asiente mientras introduce el tercero para girar los dedos.

Sora pedía mas con sus caderas haciendo unos leves movimientos: "Riku...entre en mi..." Riku le mira y suavemente introduce el miembro en la entrada, primero lento para luego embestir rápidamente: "ah!..mmm..." se quedo un rato quieto y comenzó a meter y sacar: "vamos Riku,,me..metela mas..ah!!..ah..Riku!!" este embestía mas y mas fuerte... "So..Sora!!!" faltaba poco para el clímax: "Riku!!!" estaban sincronizados...Riku toma el miembro de Sora comenzando a masturbarlo: "Riku!!" Sora estaba por explotar era una sensación deliciosa y además estaba con su Riku.

Falto poco y Sora se derramo en el pecho de Riku y este dentro de Sora.

Se miraron para decir juntos: "te amo" se abrazaron y se durmieron, seria un nuevo día para los dos enamorados...

Y colorin colorado este cuento se a terminado…

FIN


End file.
